There are cases where aircrafts that are capable of shooting, searching for, and tracking targets shoot the targets being searched for and tracked.
As an example of this type of aircraft, Patent Literature 1 describes an aircraft that searches for, tracks, and shoots a target by way of the integrated use of an active target searching and tracking device and a passive target searching and tracking device that is capable of searching for and tracking a target without radiating electromagnetic waves.